Blood is thicker than water ( Part 5 )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( Part 5 ) 63 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 2 years ago Woowie! We're at the Cabaret! Talk about a good time amiright? ;>>>>>>>> All joking aside, we're one step closer to helping Enfield get better! We just gotta find our lady friend to assist us. Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 Here we are! "Feel free to speak in English all you like for your role. Gives us credibility." They reached the end of the hallway, where a burly man stood outside a door. Lewis conversed with him in French, back and forth, then turned to Utterson. "He would like to know which theater in London we are considering. I take it you're still in favor of the Royalty Theatre in Soho, as we earlier discussed?" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- " Yes, yes. In Soho. " Utterson looked into his pockets with feigned impatience. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Very good." Lewis turned to the Frenchman and informed him of the proposed locale. He went on to describe the area of town it was in and what type of person tended to frequent it. It was, after all, where London's middle-to-upper-class went when they wanted to be naughty on the sly. The burly guard responded and vanished through the door. "He's asked us to wait," Weir informed Utterson. "Likely conferring with a superior." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson nodded. He leaned in and lowered his voice. " How long do you think he'll be? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Probably not too long," Lewis whispered back. "If they do let us in, bear in mind it would be perfectly normal to request to speak with any cast members whose performance you found particularly impressive." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Got it. " He looked up at the door and stood back. To pass the time, he imagined a number of scenarios, writing out a mental script for each one. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Before long, the burly doorman returned and bade them enter. Backstage was a short, slender man in a dark-brown suit and waistcoat, his cravat a contrasting blue. He was balding, but what hair remained was sandy blond, his pencil-thin mustache the same hue. He greeted them with an air of practiced nonchalance, though his eyes shone with greed, introducing himself as Claude Bourdin. The three men exchanged pleasantries, then went to the back office to talk business. Monsieur Bourdin was quite the promoter, as it turned out. He'd started as a carnival man, if the illustrations on the office walls were any indication, and was no stranger to adapting acts to different venues. Weir conferred with Utterson, then asked Bourdin about a particular picture on the wall. Bourdin got up to examine it, at last turning his back to them. In an eye-blink, Lewis had silently sprung from his seat and injected Bourdin in the neck with sedative. Weir caught him as he lost consciousness and propped him in a chair, with Bourdin's back to the door. Lewis breathed a sigh of relief. "Now's our chance," he whispered to Gabriel. "He'll be out for thirty minutes, forty at most." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson played his part for the most part, acting as he thought an investor would act, blunt and impatient, quick to ask questions and easily sidetracked. It was hard to maintain at points due to Utterson's natural politeness, but he managed to keep from slipping up in front of Bourdin. Honestly, it was all kind of exhilarating and fun. Well, it was until Lewis pounced on man and sedated him. The lawyer almost jumped from his seat, eyes wide with surprise and fear. Lewis whispered to him and he managed to stammer a reply. " A-aHehEEEEEEEEEee's fine. H-he's f-f-fIne! R-right-t? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Perfectly," replied Lewis. "'Tis only a sedative--Monsieur Bourdin is merely down for a nap." His brows drew up together in the middle as he regarded Utterson. "I'm...sorry, Gabriel. I didn't mean to spook you," he apologized, his voice full of concern for his friend. "I saw an opportunity and..." His hands fell to his sides, palms toward Utterson. "I didn't know if we'd get another," Weir finished, heart shot through with regret at having caused Gabriel grief. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " N-n-NOOo! I-it's FINE! Act-tually no I-it isn't. He Might've given us access and-- Well I-I mean---! Semantics! SEMANTICS! " A violent shudder ran through his body. He sucked in a deep breathe, steadied himself, and closed his eyes. " This isn't usually within my realm of action and necessarily I wouldn't have chosen to do that. BUT. I am fine SO LONG as we manage to find our miss and LEAVE. THAT would make THIS an unusual means to an end. Just that, only that. " Utterson pointed a finger at Lewis. " Is that clear? Good? Good. Now let's go find our lady before the good sir here sics the police on us. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Just that," Lewis agreed, giving Utterson several quick nods in succession. "Quite clear." Weir ascertained the coast was clear and led them down the hallway, stopping only once he'd come to a particular door. "In there," he whispered. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Do we just walk in or...? " Utterson pulled at his collar with a growing blush. The accidental peep from yesterday was still fresh in his memories, the image of curvaceous coquette ingrained with an overwhelming sense of shame and apprehension. He did not want a repeat situation. God forbid he make the same mistake. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inside, the rhythmic sound of combing and the creak of a chair were the only things to keep back the quiet. Desirae's curly hair was freshly washed, the light smell of vinegar mixing with the floral overtones of perfume and rose oil. She kept at it steadily as she held a ribbon in her teeth. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "I'd wager we owe her the courtesy of a knock," returned Lewis. After a exchanging a look with Gabriel to confirm his approval, Weir did just that, rapping three times on the door. "me," he said in French, his tone respectful and genial, "are you by chance Miss Desirae Charbonneau?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " A-ah! Right... " Utterson put his face in his palm. " God help me... " He followed Weir up to the door, standing to the side as he waited for Desirae to answer. It didn't take long for them to get a response. A voice called out from within, clearly tired and put-off. " [ Come on in. I haven't got all day. ] " With a last comb through, she tied her hair in a simple bun and threw on her slip, a thin white thing with a lace border, and a underskirt, similarly trimmed. She looked in her mirror, straightened out some wrinkles, and unlocked her door. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis opened the door and he and Gabriel entered. "you. Sorry to intrude, but it's urgent you and this man converse," said Weir as he indicated Utterson. "an English-speaker, but I can translate." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson froze in the sudden spotlight. He looked to Lewis then to Desirae, then back to Lewis. He could feel her judgmental gaze digging into him as she stood there with her brows arched. " Uhhmm... " Before he could get a word out, she turned her attention to Lewis, glaring him down with the same intensity. English boys. Great. Not like she's already got one... Utterson waved and tried to get her attention. " Ah, Hello! I'm-- " " [ Cut the chatter. I'm leaving in thirty minutes. What is it you need? ] " The older man paused at her blunt tone. He turned to Lewis and whispered, glancing shyly at her out of the corner of his eye. " What did she say? Was is something I did? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Nothing you did. But she's leaving in thirty minutes," he hurriedly said to Gabriel. "She asks what we need." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " Ah! " Utterson nodded and looked back to Desirae. He took of his hat and cleared his throat. " Put simply, we are need of your service. I am Utterson, Gabriel Utterson, and this is my friend Lewis Weir. " I am here because I am looking for a relative of mine. His name is Richard Enfield and I been lead to believe you know him well. " The mention of Richard changed the mood entirely. Desirae stared wide eyed at first. Richard? Her Richard?? That can't be! Nobody knew about her and Richard!! Unless--! Unless... She whipped towards Weir, her fists curled tight. " [ What GAME do you think you're playing??? Who do you think you ARE??? Who are you working for? Bourdin? Peverell?? ] " Her eyes burned with budding fury. " [ I know nothing you hear?! I know NOTHING! ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis stepped back, put up his open palms in front of him to try to dissuade her, and spoke rapid-fire: "please--there's no need for that behavior! This is Gabriel Utterson, my friend and Richard's cousin from London! He received a letter from him and feared he might be in trouble, so here we are. They parted on bad terms and he feels terrible about it! Please, can you help us?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " [ Oh! And I'm supposed to believe that?! ] " She stormed over to Lewis, leaning in close his face with a fist pressed threateningly to his stomach. " [ And why would Richard do a thing like that hmmm?! Why would he ask for help from someone he didn't want to see!?! ] " Utterson tried to cut in. " Uhm! Miss please, There's a reasonable explanation for this! We-- " A heel jammed on his toes causing him to yelp. " [ Stay back Mole! Don't you even dare! ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis took a breath in. Closed his eyes. Let it out. Calmed himself. "Charbonneau, he didn't ask," he said quietly. "doesn't even know we're here yet." He opened them. "went to his house, but Richard didn't answer the door. It was unlocked, so we went in, fearing he might be drowned in his own vomit or killed by shady characters. We found no one, so we left to search elsewhere. "we returned later, we chanced to see you leaving and thought to ask what your connection to Richard was, hoping you might be able to tell us if he's in any trouble--and if so, what kind. Enfield and Utterson parted on bad terms, so Gabriel was afraid Richard might not be forthcoming if he asked him personally. "by your reaction, I presume Richard is up to his neck in trouble. "here doesn't wish to see his kin, whom he helped raise, come to a bad end. That's all. And I'm helping Gabriel because he's a dear friend. I've never even met Richard." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Desirae listened with narrowed eyes. There was enough information there to make sense, but something felt off...like he was hiding something. She kept her stance even after he finished, her eyes still burning with passionate rage. Eventually, she stepped back, giving Lewis his personal space back. Her fist was still curled tight, a warning not to try anything funny. " [ F*ck me. A fox AND a mole... ] " Her gaze turned to Utterson who sat nursing his foot. " [ So you two are here to help him...Nothing else? No reward or bribe, no ulterior motive what so ever? ] " Her tone was calmer, but clearly sarcastic. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis translated for Utterson, his tone calm and professional. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Utterson nodded. Gingerly, he picked himself up, leaning on his better foot. " Yes Miss Desirae. I just want to see Richard and pull him up from whatever trouble he's in. We just need to know what he's gotten involved with, and then we go from there. Please. You don't have to get involved if you don't want to. Just tell us what you know and we'll take our leave. " He went to move forward but Desirae flashed him a look that stopped him in his tracks. His heart raced under the intense scrutiny, the woman stepping up to him, standing face to face with the lawyer. Beads of sweat tickled the back of his neck, his judge leaning closer and closer, making it hard to avoid looking away. Desirae eyeballed him like she had earlier but now she was looking for something. With a swift hand, she caught Utterson by surprise. She traced over eyebrows and nose, murmured something under her breathe, then sighed. She turned back to her chair, taking her seat and undoing her bun. " [ Fifteen minutes, backdoor, no exceptions. Understood? ] " A quick glance to the two. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis hastily nodded his approval, then looked to Utterson and translated. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson nodded with Lewis, listening closely to him translate. He limped his way out of the room. " Thank you so much Miss Desirae! You don't know how much this means to us! " " [ Get out before I have you thrown out. ] " " Thank you! Have a good day too! " He shut the door behind them. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis breathed a sigh of relief once they were out of the room. "Come--we've one more thing to do," he said to Gabriel. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " What's that? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis gestured for Utterson to follow him and walked down the hallway, careful not to say anything until they were out of Desirae's earshot. "Wake up Monsieur Bourdin," Weir whispered, pulling smelling salts from his pocket, "and conclude our business discussion post haste." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson blinked at him. " Your serious? " His eyes narrowed doubtfully. " Are you sure he won't call the police OR his guards? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "No, but there's an alternative if that's not to your liking." He pocketed the salts and doubled back down the way they'd come. At the end of the hallway was a door. "Unless I miss my guess, this leads to the outside, behind the theater. "I need you to wait there, as we told Miss Charbonneau we would, but to keep the door propped ajar. I have a plan which will allay suspicion." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " I trust you know what you're doing. " Utterson took his place, checking his pocket watch for the time. " You have thirteen minutes till the top of the hour. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis nodded, then darted around the corner. When he returned with five minutes to spare, he bore two empty wine bottles and three dirtied wine glasses. "I won't be two minutes," he said as he slipped back into the theater. Unseen, he entered Bourdin's office and planted the bottles and glasses about so that it appeared Bourdin, Utterson, and he must have been drinking together. He even sat on the furniture to make fresh impressions. He did, indeed, return to Gabriel at the rear of the theater with three minutes to spare. "Alright," whispered Weir. "You can let it drop closed now." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " That was...quick. What did Bourdin say? I'd imagine he wasn't all too happy to see you. " He shut the door with a soft click. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Bourdin just groggily caught me saying goodbye and that you look forward to our new venture together. I also thanked him for his hospitality, and said we'd see ourselves out." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " That's it? I'd have expected more from him. He did recover well yes? No nasty side effects? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "The sedative doesn't have nasty side effects. It's perfectly safe," Weir assured him. "I devised it myself, and have used it in my studies with no ill effects." A chuckle. "All Bourdin is, is sleepy. As one would be after drinking a sizable amount of wine." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " Ah.... " He blinked, finally understanding the empty bottles. Utterson paused and took on a mild look of concern. " Thank you first of all Lewis. I have to admit, that's very clever. ... Lewis, you're my friend and I care for you very much, so I hope you understand my hesitance with some of your actions. I'm not going to tell you what to do, and if you feel you must do something don't let me stop you. But... If you can keep from bordering on illegality, It'd be much appreciated. It's a little more personal for me than the regular man if that makes sense. " He fussed with his cuffs anxiously. " Forgive me if this is unreasonable. I'm just feeling a touch off walking the line. Not that it hasn't been of use. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "No, you're...you're right, Gabriel," Lewis relented. A sigh. "Now that I think about it, I've been treading a fine line ever since that dreadful business with Moriarty. The whole affair just...put me on the defensive, I suppose. Made it all too easy to fall back into old habits and justify the behavior as necessary for securing everyone's safety." He shook his head, then met Utterson's gaze. "Thank you for calling attention to it--for giving me pause. I should have recognized it for what it is over a month ago." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson blinked, somewhat surprised by Weir's reply. " Y-your welcome. It's what friends are for right? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago A fond smile, bordering on bittersweet. "Aye. And I hope to do as well by you as you have by me." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited He echoed Weir's smile. " You've done that and more. " Their conversation was interrupted by the click of boot heels. Around the corner came Desirae in a light green dress, layered with skirts on top of skirts, a pearly white bustle and vest cutting through and ending with lace sleeves and a tall collar. Her hair was done up in a fishtail braid and her make up was redone, with fresh powder and bold lipstick. Watery perfume hung around her as she stepped past the two and opened the door. " [ Come on, I finished early for you two and you'd better not waste my time. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "dream of it," Weir answered her in earnest. He translated for Utterson, as he had been and would continue to do. The two men followed Desirae and the group was on its way. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She walked swiftly ahead of them, passing through the backstreets and circling back into the Parisian crowd in front of the cabaret. From there, she lead back down towards Richard house. All manners of glares followed them, some envious while others were priggish in nature. Desirae did as she did before, merely smiling back at them with feigned politeness, while Utterson tried not to melt under the pressure. The feeling of such overt hate made him feel like a leper on the road. He tried to be polite back but they merely sneered back, feeding the growing pit in his stomach tenfold. It was clear what they were thinking and he wanted so much to correct them, to explain...Anything to keep them from spearing him anymore. He kept his eyes to the ground in quiet isolation. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Ignore them, Gabriel," Weir whispered, "if you can." He rather loathed being amidst such a sea of hateful faces, naturally, but did his best to heed his own advice. "Judgmental fools, the lot of them," he muttered under his breath as they continued on. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson tried to smile but it fell back at another withering glance. " I can't ignore them, not when their all I see. " " [ Excuse me. ] " He looked up and found Desirae turned to them, her heel tapping impatiently. " [ Would you like to take my arm? ] " " Uhhh? " A pinch of her brow. " [ I can't tell if you're better or worse than Richard. ] " With a breathe, she come up to his side and looped her arm with his, standing to his right. She did a little wave and a smile to all the aghast faces and stepped forward. " [ Come, they can't glare through me. ] " Bewildered, he followed her lead, feeling slightly better about the whole ordeal. He felt a little lighter being guarded by Desirae. The woman barely stood past his chin, but there she was standing straight, unwavered by the sea of hatred they had to wade through. A weak smile managed to peak through his misery. He looked to Lewis then her, then with a friendly air, offer his arm to Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago It did Lewis's heart good to see Desirae shield Gabriel like that. He was surprised when Utterson, in turn, offered his arm, but glad of it all the same. Ah, what the Hell, thought Weir with a smile and a shrug. He accepted his friend's arm, and the trio continued on their way. Lewis couldn't resist raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at certain of the people they passed. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago People stared slack jawed at the little group. Women gasped and whispered to husbands too stunned to speak. Some even blanched at Weir's look. All the hatred evaporated and the air felt lighter now. Utterson for one was much happier now that he was walking arm and arm with good company. Desirae meanwhile stood tall, walking with a rebellious sway of her hips and mocking coyness. The crowd parted for them like fish in a river and they made the rest of the way undisturbed. Desirae lead them through the crowds and stopped at the same bakery that Richard had visited the day before. " [ Here. We can talk here for a bit then I have to go. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited That was rather fun, thought Lewis as their little journey ended. "you." Ready to translate, he looked to Utterson. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson unhooked his arms from his companions and doffed his hat. " I take it we go inside? " Desirae rolled her eyes with a light smirk. " [ Now THAT'S something I recognize. ] " She stepped inside and stepped up to the display. The store clerk, a beanstalk in a simple white shirt in a blue vest tied up in a floury apron, turned with polite smile. " Ah! Miss Charbonneau! " He trotted over and gave a dramatic bow. " How may we serve you today? " She laughed, a sort of light titter that tickled the throat. " [ I'd like a table in the back if you wouldn't mind. ] " " Consider it done! " " [ Thank you Alicio. While you're at it, tell Geoffery I said hello. ] " " As always. " Alicio stepped out through a little gate and lead the three to a small table in the back of the bakery. From his apron, he pulled out three napkins and three billets and laid them out before walking back into the kitchen. The bakery was unusually empty today. A few people were there chatting casually while a man sat near a window nose deep in a newspaper. Fragrant smells from the kitchen drifted lazily through the air. Utterson sniffed the air with a smile while Desirae took her seat. She patted the tabletop to catch their attention. " [ Seats gentlemen, don't forget we're on a clock. Best start talking now before I fly out the door. ] " see more 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "had mentioned earlier wanting to know what his cousin's involved in," Lewis began. He lowered his voice. "it addiction or anything on the wrong side of the law. To look after his welfare." He told Gabriel what he'd just said and asked what he wanted to say. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Utterson took his seat and fiddled with the billet apprehensively. " Yes...exactly that. " Desirae glanced between the two of them casually. Oh boy...this was going to be fun... She sighed. " [ I hope you don't hope to save him. He's in a web of his own making and I doubt that you can cut him out. Put simply, he's a courier. He goes down, takes his cargo, and delivers it for money. He mainly supplies the little rug store, The Silver Line. He's put quite a bit of money into it....And let's not forget Peverell, the snake. Would it be too much to guess you already know his name? ] " Her eyebrows arched. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Keeping his voice lowered, Weir translated. He then glanced at Utterson as if to ask permission to tell what they knew. The look Gabriel gave in return told Lewis it was alright to do so. "found some papers with that name on them, but we've no idea who he is--or she," Weir added with a shrug. "How does Peverell fit in? "Also...is Richard addicted to anything? I thought perhaps I smelled opium somewhere, but I never could find it." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " [ Then he was the one who burned them... Thank you for that. " She tucked a stray hair back with a sigh. " [ Peverell is everybody's favorite aristocrat and druglord. He's a no good liar and cheat but for the uninitiated, he's the modern day Jesus. He's the embodiment of righteousness, he can do no wrong. He feeds the poor, kisses babies... ] " Desirae rolled her eyes with contempt. " [ What most don't know is that his money comes from an illicit empire made of vultures and flies. ] " She looked to between Lewis and Utterson with dead seriousness. " [ I know who he is. I've seen it with my very eyes. Peverell is a rotten, soul stealing wh*re of a man and he has gotten Richard wrapped around his finger. ] " Her eyes burned with frustration. " [ That's why I had those papers hidden. I was going to collect what i could and get myself the best lawyer that would take me. Now I have to start from scratch. ] " Desirae crossed her arms and looked away. Utterson's heart fell in his chest. He went to place an apologetic hand on her shoulder but she pushed his hand away. " [ No, it's fine...I take it you did it cause you thought it would help. I'd of done it too if I were you. ] " A shrug. " [ And let's be honest, who would take a me anyways? I'm just siren luring them to hell. ] " A chortle. " [ As always. You also wanted to know about his opium yes? I'll have you know, it isn't just opium. It's anything that he can smoke. Cigarettes, hemp, Opium...He'll take anything. He drinks too if he's feeling up to it. ] " see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Oh, Hell, thought Lewis. "Merde. dreadfully unfortunate," he commiserated. "you know where anything else of an incriminating nature might be?" he asked after a moment, grasping for alternatives. "whether he has the police in his pocket or no?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " [ You'd be surprised how little you can find out. It's almost as though he just spawned from the ground one day. The most I got WAS from Richard's house. Other than that, I've only got some word of mouth and a bad night for my trouble. Hold on. ] " Desirae took her napkin and spread it across her lap. " [ Alicio! I'm ready to make my order. ] " " Ah! Just a moment! " The click of the gate could be heard and a significantly more floury store clerk stepped up to their table. " What will it be? " " [ A Clafoutis is you don't mind. ] " " An excellent choice, and your guests? He looked to Utterson eagerly. The lawyer skimmed the billet. " Uhhh...[] Coffee? [] " " Coffee it is! and you? " Alicio clasped his hands, ready for an order from Lewis. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "have the tarte solognote, please." He'd seen the caramelized apple tart on the way in and couldn't resist. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Consider it done! " With a skip, he made his way back into the display and went about preparing each order. The store clerk trotted back to their table. " Your orders are on the stove getting warmed up. They should be done within three minutes. " " [ Thank you Alicio. ] " Desirae spoke up once he left. " [ Forgive me, but I have to eat something before I leave. Anyways, where was I? Ah. So Peverell. Peverell is a b*tch to follow considering he leave a paper trail as deep as the Seine if Richard is anything to go by. Unfortunately, I haven't got status or grace to even go and meet other people and I really don't want to be mugged by his thuggery just because I looked their way. ] " She tapped a finger on the table. " [ I've already had my share of dark corners and don't want anymore of it. SO here I am. Stuck. Just like you'll be soon enough. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Damn--er, merde," said Lewis. A sigh. "you for taking the time to speak with us, Miss Charbonneau. We're in your debt, and won't soon forget it." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " [ I'm humbled but you don't need to be so grateful. ] " She pointed a finger at him " [ Just pay for the meal. I forgot to bring my money. ] " " Miss Charbonneau! Gentlemen! " The smell of apples and black cherries signaled the arrival of their orders. Alicio slide the plates to them with one hand then offered Utterson his coffee with the other. " Enjoy your meal! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis burst into laughter, though thankfully it was none too loud. "a deal, Miss Charbonneau." They enjoyed their food and drink. Afterward, Desirae took her leave. As promised, Weir and Utterson picked up the tab. The two of them went back to their hotel to consider their next move. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Desirae had offered them another time to meet. Two days from now at twelve in the afternoon, same bakery. There was no promise that she could make it, but she said she would make the effort to be there. Utterson sat down at the desk as they entered the room, taking out his little notebook and writing fresh notes on Richard's situation. He looked them over once he finished. He glanced at Lewis then back to his notes. " Do you think we can actually do it? Save Richard? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "I think so, despite this setback. We just need to do a little more digging." He was silent for a moment. "Let me know if at any point you want me to do something skirting the line for his benefit. I hope it won't be necessary. Even if it is...I'm a bit gunshy myself right now; I trust your judgment more than my own." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson thought to himself. " I'll consider it... " He slipped the notebook back and put his hands on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut. " Lewis, it frightens me. It all frightens me so much. I don't know if I have the heart to fight this for him. " •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy